


2019: The plan for jealousy

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: when Alex is away with a team at LuthorCorp to get the Hard Drive from Lillian Luthor's office, Lena confronts Kara over her feelings for Alex and then makes a plan to get Alex jealous.Fake Dating... what could possibly go wrong?





	2019: The plan for jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you want to see more Lena/Kara moments so here is the start, now this is in no way the official pairing so keep sending in your votes. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Alex: 20 votes.
> 
> Lena 18
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Hope was falling into Chaos without a leader and everyone was beginning to panic until Kara took control and soon things settled down again, Kara arranged with Bruce to use the Bats helicopter to fly back to National City, Kara couldn’t not leave Hope though because the colony was still finding its way back to some semblance of order since the change of leadership.

So, Kara appointed Alex to be team leader and send them to LuthorCorp to find the evidence they needed, Alex was happy Kara was in charge and she was also happy Kara trusted her with a team.

Lena and Lucy were in the main control room, Harley and Caitlin was working with Diana on the new supplies that Kara had brought from the Scavengers, Kara was working in the main colony building of hope when Lena came in.

“Hey Kara” Lena greeted her with a smile and Kara smiled back “Hey” she replied.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“Trying to find a way to strengthen this place, we need plans in case Clark gave any schematics to anyone else” Kara said as she studied the schematics carefully.

Lena smiled and nodded her head before sitting on the desk “You know, it took me a while to figure it out” Lena started “To figure out why you left” Kara looked to her confused.

“Really, what is your opinion?” Kara asked.

Lena raised her eyebrows to Kara and smiled “Your feelings for Alex” Lena said and Kara gulped and paled in shock.

“How did you know?” Kara asked.

“Took me a while to see it but then I saw how you look at Alex, that smile that you reserve only for Alex, the way you look when you see Alex and Maggie together” Lena said.

Kara sighed and lowered her head, she had to admit that since her return to Hope, Alex had been spending time with Maggie more but at the same time she has been focusing on Kara too.

Kara nodded her head and laughed softly “Well, now you know” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Why haven’t you told her how you feel?” Lena asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Come on Lena, Alex would never love me the way I love her” Kara whispered brokenly “She sees me as her best friend and that is all I will ever be to her” She sat in the seat.

Lena leaned her head to the side “Really… let’s say we test that theory” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion “What do you mean?” Kara asked and Lena walked forward “When Alex and the team gets back, let’s give her something to be jealous of” Lena whispered and leaned in close to Kara’s ears breathing heavier making Kara shiver softly.

Kara was curious about Lena’s idea of course but at the same time she was hesitant because she did not want to hurt her best friend, this was one of those moments she missed her mother.

Cat always gave her the best advice and Chloe still hated her guts.

As much as Kara hated the way Chloe treated her she still loved her sister and did not have the heart to kick her sister out of the colony.

Kara looked to Lena and smiled “Ok” she said and Lena smirked.

They set up the plan and Kara got the radio Message that Alex and her team was on their way back to Hope, Kara and Lena went about their routine as per usual when Alex returned to Hope with her team.

Kara was in the main command centre when Alex came into the room “Hey Kara” she greeted.

“Hey Alex, did you get the hard drive?” Kara asked as she greeted her best friend with a tight hug, squeezing her tight and Alex smiled as she squeezed her back.

“I did, here you go” Alex handed Kara the Hard Drive and Kara smiled before handing it to Winn “Ok download everything” she ordered and he nodded his head, Kara looked to Diana “Can you go to Lena and tell her to come to the command centre please?” Kara asked and Diana nodded her head.

“So, Have I missed much?” Alex wondered and Kara gave her a confused look “Alex, you’ve only been gone for a few hours” she replied and Alex shrugged laughing “Just checking”

Kara smiled shaking her head before she went back to the main computer, Alex stood there and watched her best friend working when Lena came in “You can’t live without me huh?” Lena greeted with a flirtatious smirk and Kara grinned at her, Alex watched the 2 of them and felt something inside her clench.

“We got the data, Winn” she called to the computer tech and he handed her the flash drive that he downloaded the hard drive contents onto and she handed it to Lena, their fingers brushing lightly.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she watched Kara and Lena make eye contact and she felt her hand clenched tightly into a fist as she watched Lena and Kara before looking to the floor.

“So, should I give you the information as soon as possible or tonight?” Lena asked and Alex’s head snapped up so fast that it damn well hurt her.

“Tonight would be fine, if you can keep your hands to yourself” Kara replied and Lena laughed heartily before slapping Kara’s ass “No Promises” she said, Alex gulped and she excused herself needing to get out as fast as possible.

Once Alex was out of hearing range Kara and Lena burst into hysterical laughter.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
